


Disguises

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You look in the mirror and no longer see yourself. Your disguise is perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>Written for a dA fanfiction prompt, which was simply to have a try at writing something in second person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story told in 221 words, the final word beginning with "b". 
> 
> Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).

You look in the mirror and no longer see yourself. Your disguise is perfect. The waistcoat fits surprisingly well and you admire yourself in it before putting on your hat and coat.

You instinctively nod to your neighbour outside the surgery, in gratitude for him looking after the practice for the day. And are relieved when there is no sign that he recognises you.

 

You find Sherlock Holmes and follow discreetly. A Holmes should always have a Watson to watch over him, ready to fetch help. However, there are none of the feared meetings with ruffians, only a consultation with Inspector Lestrade. As Holmes leaves and you turn to follow, Mr. Lestrade spots you and his eyes widen. You realise he is a better detective than Holmes gives him credit for, identifying you despite the false whiskers.

 

It is six when you eventually return home. Naturally Holmes was fine. But John does worry so and a loving wife wishes to ease her husband’s anxieties.

You go up to your bedroom and find him still in his sickbed. But you sigh happily when you see that he appears much better, and you smile to show him you are bringing a good report. Then you laugh when you stoop to give him a kiss and he requests that you first remove the beard.

**Author's Note:**

> The central character doesn't have a tag because I think that would count as a spoiler.
> 
> But, Mrs. Watson, you will always have my admiration and respect. (What that poor woman had to put up with...)


End file.
